marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Pryde (Earth-1610)
Shroud/The Shroud , Kittycat/Kitty Cat, Katzchen, Pussycat, Kit, Shadow-Girl Kitten, Spider-Girl, The Cat, K | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , , | Relatives = Theresa Pryde (mother) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Living with Black Widow, New York City, New York; formerly Morlock Tunnels, New York City, New York; Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Utopia | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 100 lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, vigilante, leader of Mutant Movement; former student | Education = High school | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = New York | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 21 | HistoryText = This is an abridged version of Kitty Pryde's history. For a complete history see 'Kitty Pryde's Expanded History'' Early Years Katherine "Kitty" Pryde was born to Theresa Pryde, a strong, independent single mother. Kitty's mutant powers began to manifest at a young age, causing her a myriad of problems, such as headaches and phasing through the floor. Her mother sought help from Professor Charles Xavier, leader of the X-Men. Xavier was eager to have the bright girl, but her mother would only allow her to attend Xavier's School under one condition: that young Katherine would not take part in any X-Men missions, nor train in the "Danger Room." Xavier agreed and Kitty was quickly enrolled in the school. Kitty was an eager student and she quickly decided on Shadowcat as a codename for herself. She was so ambitious that she even desired to accompany Cyclops and Wolverine on a mission to the Savage Land, but Cyclops rebuked her. Ignoring him, Kitty stowed away on the Blackbird and showed herself when Cyclops and Wolverine landed. The pair immediately sent her back to the jet to wait, however Kitty ignored Cyclops' orders and ventured into Magneto's old base, coming across Wolverine and Cyclops just as they were going to be attacked by the manifestation of Magneto's super-computer. Kitty inadvertently phased through the robot, destroying it instantly and allowing the X-Men to escape....more... X-Men Kitty became a full-fledged member of the X-Men and participated in several team missions, including subduing the mutant known as Geldoff, and helping to defeat Magneto and shut down the device he would have used to reverse the Earth's magnetic poles. Kitty had a long-standing crush on Spider-Man. They began to date after ending their relationships with their respective ex-partners, Iceman and Mary Jane Watson. The two spent much of their time hunting criminals, effectively making Kitty Spider-Man's crime-fighting partner. Kitty eventually adopted a fully masked costume to fight crime with Spider-Man so when seen with Peter Parker, people would be less likely to figure out his secret identity. When the X-Men were kidnapped by the mercenary Deadpool and his team of Reavers, Kitty sent an X-Plane to Spider-Man for help. Spider-Man boarded the plane and was taken to the X-Mansion, where he too was subdued and kidnapped. The X-Men and Spider-Man were taken to Krakoa where they fought Deadpool and the Reavers on Genoshan television. Due to their entire fight being televised, their romantic relationship was revealed to the world. While this caused the two to rank as a "Hot Couple", it effectively prevented them from being able to date without compromising Peter's secret identity. This placed a strain on their relationship, although both insisted that they wished to continue dating. Peter ended his relationship with Kitty after he reconciled with Mary Jane, although it took him some time to work up to it even after Kitty started attending Midtown High School and had inadvertently seen Peter and Mary kiss. She then started dating Kenny 'Kong' McFarlane one of Peter's classmates, but continued to be Peter's partner in crime-fighting and retained strong feelings for him despite the way their relationship ended. Ultimatum and Requiem Kitty was on a train along with Peter and the rest of her friends heading to the city for a day of fun when the Ultimatum Wave hit. She managed to get herself and the others off the train using her powers, while Peter swung to the flooded part of New York to save as many people as he could. After waiting around in suspense Kitty and MJ got in an argument fueled by grief and fear. When the anger subsided, Kitty decided to go find Peter and help him. She arrived in the city just as a giant purple mushroom cloud appeared in SoHo. Fearing that Peter may had been near the explosion she investigated, only to run into Spider-Woman, Peters' clone. Spider-Woman, overjoyed to see that Kitty was alive and well attempted to hug her. But Kitty shrugged her off uncomfortably. The two joined together in the search for Peter, but eventually only came across his torn mask among the rubble. Kitty returned to Aunt May's house, where MJ and the rest were waiting with Aunt May and MJ's mother, and regretfully presented Aunt May with the mask. Wolverine told Kitty to stay at the Parker home rather than joining in the fight against Magneto and she was then present in Washington, D.C. eight days later when Scott Summers was assassinated while giving a speech against the possibility that mutants would be made illegal. When Iceman went to try and help Kitty revealed that she had come to fear that everyone would leave her. Kitty later snuck into the Triskelion to steal the skeleton of one of Wolverine's arms, the last remaining piece of him after Magneto killed him so it could be buried on the grounds of the Xavier mansion. Before Kitty and Jean could bury Wolverines remains they were attacked by Sabretooth, Mystique and the robot Assemble. A fight ensued when Sabretooth and Mystique claimed to be there to form a new team with the remaining X-Men despite their hand in the destruction and death, this fight was ended by the arrival of Captain America but not before Kitty was able to stab Sabretooth with the claws of Wolverines arm. Post-Ultimatum Kitty fulfilled Wolverine's last request and delivered a box of his belongings to his son Jimmy Hudson. Six months after the events of Ultimatum and with anti-mutant laws in place Kitty could go no longer engage in any heroics as the law prevented her from legally using her powers. However, she was allowed to continue attending Midtown High as long as she did not manifest her powers in any way. Despite this the school attempted to expel her anyway even when defending herself against harassment, during this time Kitty and Kong had also broken up. To get around the ban on mutant powers, she donned a new costumed identity as Shroud with a costume which completely covered her face, spoke in a false voice (which either sounded like a man impersonating a woman or a woman impersonating a man) and used her powers to increase her destiny rather than to decrease it to simulate different powers (invulnerability and super strength). She stopped a robbery, saved MJ from men who were trying to force her into their car, fought and then disabled Mysterio before he could unmask Spider-Man in public, and then disabled one of Mysterio's Spider-Slayers as it was attacking Midtown High. Leaving Midtown High & Death of Spider-Man Kitty continued experiencing anti-mutant prejudice at school, with Tandy Bowen even remarking that Kitty should 'be in a cage'. The next day an anti-mutant federal task force tried to force Kitty to leave Midtown High, Kitty initially refused which lead to the task force pulling weapons on her despite her phasing powers and the classroom full of innocent children who would be harmed when their bullets phased through her. Kenny defended her before events could turn violent leading Kitty to claim she would surrender, before she could be arrested she phased herself through the floor into the sewers with Kenny where they shared a kiss. When a media circus camped outside her home Kitty lashed out against them in her Shroud costume, leading her friends to discover her new secret identity. She fought them in a rage before escaping once again into the sewers. The Shroud later intervened in a robbery, Spider-Man appeared and, together, they took them down. Peter then begged Kitty to speak to him, so the two walked to his house and discussed the recent goings-on. She told Peter that Kenny had moved away with his mother. When they arrived at Peter's house, they were greeted by a surprise party for Peter with all of his closest friends. The group welcomed Kitty back and they all enjoyed Peter's birthday. Peter died shortly after. To cope with his death, Kitty briefly became the Shroud again, taking her anger out on criminals. Return of the X-Men Without knowing where to go after Peter's death, Bobby Drake asked Kitty Pryde if Johnny Storm could come with them searching for a place where to live and hide from authorities. They found the Morlock tunnels and lived there will trying to help mutants in danger. First, they rescued Rogue, who joined them, and later Jimmy Hudson (the son of Wolverine), came to them for help after escaping Stryker's imprisonment along with other mutants he freed. Kitty and her group confronted Stryker in Times Square where she managed to kill Stryker with a fatal blow to the chest. After she killed Stryker, his consciousness was transferred to a whole army of Nimrods, who started a nationwide killing spree against mutants. With most of the southwestern states under attack, Kitty decided to travel there to help fight them, forgoing further use of her previous alias as the Shroud as well as deciding to no longer hide. Jimmy, Rogue and Bobby went with her, while Johnny remained in the Morlock tunnels caring for the other mutants rescued by them before the Nimrod attack. Utopia After Stryker was finally defeated by a Mutant Resistance led by Kitty with the help of Nick Fury, a portion of land in Utah was given to mutants to call home under penalty of accepting the mutant cure if they refused to reside there. The mutants called it Utopia, they elected Kitty to lead them and managed to make of it a oasis with the help of a sentient seed developed by Blackheath. Even after a manipulated conflict among their own and the efforts of the US Army to strip them of their rights, the new mutant nation stood strong. World War X & Cataclysm Jean Grey, the new mistress of Tian, failed to convince Kitty to join her mutant nation and began to wage war on Utopia by bombing the Sentient Seed with a poison and sending drone soldiers to attack Utopia, which forced Kitty into go on the offensive and destroy them. After Jean Grey's declaration of war, she stepped down as the leader of Utopia in order fight and deny Jean Grey a legitimate reason to attack Utopia as both sides prepared for the ensuing conflict. The war was ended when the Utopians evacuated the citizens of Tian before destroying it. Kitty was the part of Reed Richards plan to stop Galactus from destroying the world. Kitty was injected with the Giant-Man serum so she could grow to giant size and destroy the machine Galactus used to turn the planet into energy he could absorb. The plan was that her phasing powers would short circuit the machine and her super density powers would cause sufficient damage to Galactus. However, when the plan was carried out, after destroying the machine Kitty was ultimately only used as a distraction as Reed Richards opened a portal to the N-Zone which exiled the cosmic entity and saved the world. Young Ultimates After the Ultimates disassembled in the wake of the near-destruction of the Earth, Kitty Pryde joined Spider-Woman's new team to continue Captain America's legacy, the Young Ultimates. Kitty was also hailed as a hero and congratulated by the President of the United States for promoting coexistence between humans and mutants and received the Medal of Freedom. She later attended a get-together for people who knew Peter on the second anniversary of his death. Kong arrived shortly afterwards, and the two rekindled their relationship. In her imaginings of what Peter would be like if he was still alive, the two would have gotten married and become a crime fighting duo again. To avoid embarrassment, she merely thought these things and did not say them out loud, instead saying she never thought about it. Kitty was reluctant to truly join the Young Ultimates at first but when they struggled against a street gang called the Serpent Skulls, and Black Widow was poisoned, she agreed to become a full member of the team. She came up against Scourge on her first patrol night but he eluded her and the others. Kitty and the others would come under attack by the Serpent Skulls again when the controlled Bombshell to find their hideout. Things devolved when Bombshell went on the attack and Scourge arrived to attempt to wipe out the Skulls, Kitty attempted to talk a distraught Bombshell down and she and the others escaped just in time before their hideout went entirely up in flames Kitty and the others entered the sewers to try and track down one of the Skulls, Crossbones and instead encountered other castoffs of Roxxon experiments. Kitty and the others then responded to an attack by the Femme Fatales which was designed to draw them out so the villains could test themselves against them. Kitty and the team watched over the prison transfer of Scourge and fought the white supremacist terrorist group the Watchdogs who freed him, with Scourge escaping during the battle. Kitty was tranquilised alongside all of her team except for Bombshell by Taskmaster, and then stolen from him by Sidewinder. Bombshell narrowly saved her from drowning in the East River and she and the others responded to a rampaging giant with assistance from the newly formed Terror Inc. before informally disbanding the team. They would then reform to rescue Spider-Man who had been kidnapped by Doctor Doom and Hydra, only to find that he had rescued himself. Upon leaving the warehouse he was held in they saw another Earth in the sky above them. The Final Incursion Together with the X-Men, Kitty Pryde, Cloak and Dagger witnessed as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Triskelion fell at the hands of several heroes who hailed from a parallel universe in retaliation to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own attacks against their Earth. This clash of realities was the consequence of a phenomenon known as an incursion which ultimately caused both universes to collapse and come to an end together with their inhabitants. It can be presumed Kitty Pryde returned to existence when the entirety of the universe did as well. | Powers = '''Phasing/Intangibility: Shadowcat possesses the ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object through which she was passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each was unharmed when Shadowcat had finished passing through the object. This process was called "phasing." When Shadowcat was phasing, she was, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, she could shift into a "phasing" state (even if she was not at the time passing through an object) so as to allow incoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through her harmlessly. Shadowcat passed through objects at the same rate of speed at which she was moving before she "entered" it. ***''Phasing/Intangibility Extension:'' From the first use of her phasing power, Shadowcat was able to phase her clothing along with herself. Through practice she learned to phase other objects along with herself without harm to them, and at one point phased an entire X-Men team. She could also enable someone as big as Colossus to "walk on air" along with her. However, she had to maintain physical contact with the people or objects she phased along with herself for the effect to work with this other person or object. *''Selective Intangibility:'' Allows others to become intangible and make other objects intangible by making them pass through other massive solid objects easily such as buildings, planes, and trains. *''Air & Water Walking:'' Using her phasing/intangibility ability, Shadowcat can freely walk on both air and water. In fact, she could use her ability to walk on water and the air from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if she were climbing a staircase. *''Electronic Disruption:'' She could phase through any material object, even living people. When she phased through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupted the system's workings. *'Density Manipulation': Shadowcat, after a greater amount of training, gained the ability to condense the atoms of her body, as well as accrue extra dimensional mass, fortifying her body with it, granting her the following abilities. **''Superhuman Strength: She is able to harden her molecular structure, giving her strength beyond that of the finest human athlete. It is uncertain what her current limits are as of yet, but she can easily smash through concrete and metal if needed. **Superhuman Durability: She can become as hard as diamond, even durable enough to resist the flame attacks of the Phoenix. At maximum mass, Shadowcat weighs about 90 tons. **Superhuman Physical Resistance: Able to resist extreme impacts such as car crashes, bullets, stabs, falling from high altitude, incredible g-force and pressure. This was first demonstrated by her counterpart from approximately 20 years in the future and acquired sometime in the 6 months after the events of Ultimatum. *Size Addition (TBC):'' Kitty acquired her abilities through exposure to the Giant-Man Serum, gaining the power to increase her size. Kitty possesses the power to increase her size to gigantic heights, requiring the rapid acquisition of body mass. This extra mass fortifies all of her cellular tissue, including her bones and muscles, enabling her to support her increased weight and giving her superhuman strength and durability. Also, while giant size; Kitty heals at a faster rate than a normal human normally would heal. For example; an injury that would take weeks if not months to heal, instead only take a few days. ** It is unknown whether she still possesses this ability or not, it would seem unlikely as others to use the serum have been shown to only be capable of altering their size while directly affected by the serum and then not again after unless exposed to it again. | Notes = * Kitty is a devoted Jewish person. Much like her mainstream counterpart, her devotion to her Jewish faith is evidenced by her ever-present Star of David. * Wolverine taught Kitty how to fight. * Potentially has the power to grow to giant size as well as her mutant powers after being exposed to a modified Giant-Man serum to fight Galactus. Whether she still possesses this ability has yet to be determined but she was able to control her size during the fight and did not require additional doses to change size. * Kitty still had some amount of love for Peter as of and would think about what their lives might have been like had he lived, including the possibility that they would have gotten back together and even got married. | Trivia = | Links = * Check out Katherine Pryde (Earth-1610)/Expanded History for a fully detailed account of Kitty's history. }} ru:Кэтрин Прайд (1610) Category:Jewish Characters Category:Vegetarians Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Intangibility Category:Pryde Family Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Size Alteration Category:Invulnerability Category:Density Manipulation Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Presidential Medal of Freedom